This invention relates to a fuel supply system for a turbine type power plant and more particularly to a fuel distribution valve.
As is well known it is necessary in certain combustors of turbine types of power plants to divide the fuel flow metered by the fuel control to different sets of nozzles. In certain burner configurations two or more sets of nozzles are provided, namely the primary nozzle which is continuously on and the secondary or sets of secondary nozzles which are actuated only after a certain engine or aircraft flight condition is reached. For example, at engine start to idle the primary nozzle will receive 100% of the fuel flow from the fuel control. At take-off, climb, cruise and landing, the secondary nozzles are turned on. While the total flow of fuel to the engine will be increased beyond the amount called for at and below idle, the distributor valve, to work effectively, should distribute the flow of fuel to the different sets of nozzles at a given proportion.
While distributing valves are not new in this field of technology, the heretofore known types are relatively complex and expensive to manufacture. This invention contemplates a simple, yet reliable, fuel distributor valve requiring a minimum number of movable parts, while assuring that the flow at the different sets of nozzles are proportioned according to a predetermined schedule.